


Magical Wasteland

by vampyrjavel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyrjavel/pseuds/vampyrjavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people ask about Jack. I always told them to go and lock them self in a room with him for 24 hours. all the people that has actually done it, all have a different version to tell of Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ramblings from my post apocalyptic universe. My characters shenanigans. Meet Jack and Sam.

I kept running. The sound of my boots stretched out over the bare wasteland, stirring up small dust clouds. 

My hands rummaged clumsily through my messenger bag, searching. Desperate fingers trying to locate the saving light. A light to guide. To put a stop to the horrors closing in behind us.  
Then I could feel it. The flare in my hand. I pulled it out. Snapped it and threw myself down on the ground. Above me bullets whistled by. A barrage of death. The tearing and ripping of flesh. Howls as nightmares died.

Silence. Boots walking towards me. Then laughter. I looked up into a dirty face with a maniac grin. Jake, my insane partner in crime. "I keep telling you to get a separate bag for those". I just huffed and got to my feet. "Yeah I will next time we are in town" I answered.

I watched him walk over to the ripped up flesh that once had been creatures similar to dogs. Rabid dogs. Rabid dogs on steroids and a fine touch of crazy mutation.  
Jake put his boot down on one of the bodies and kicked it over. "Want to collect the teeth?. Can sell them off at the next town."  
I just gave him a nod and rummaged around in my bag once again. To find the pliers.

People would grind those teeth into fine powder and then consume it in one or the other way. Some liked to mix it and smoke it. Others just sniffed it right up the nose channel. If you asked me, any way of ingesting that shit was crazy. And the effect of it was insane, to put it mildly. There was this one incident with a pregnant girl who smoked some of this. People found her the day after. She had been eating her way inside her own belly. All neatly done with a knife and a fork. Kept on going until she had gobbled up half of the fetus too. What gave people the chills was the fact that no one had heard her scream. No whimper or anything.

It didn't always turn out like that. If it did then people would have stopped doing it. It was just a 50/50 chance of it turning ugly. Most people got the trip of their life. 

I imagine the people who were ready to go for that stuff didn't really care about the outcome. They just wanted to get away from the cruel reality of life, one way or another.  
Jake was done with bagging the teeth. It would get us something along the lines of real food. Maybe even a bath. 

"How long to the nearest town, Jack?" The smell of carnage was starting to get to me.  
"That depends if you are going to give me a piggy back ride or not,Doll"  
"That one is easy to answer, I won´t carry your ass anywhere any time soon." The over dramatic sight he let out sounded loud in the quiet night.  
"Alright lets start hoofing it then. If I am correct we should find some sort of civilization before next nightfall.


	2. Lunch and booty.

When people ask about Jack. I always told them to go and lock them self in a room with him for 24 hours. all the people that has actually done it, all have a different version to tell of Jack.  
Right now Jack were inside sealing the deal about the teeth. Apparently the deal involved the buyer being hit with a stick. And by the sounds coming from inside he got a good round of it. Jack were never one to hold back. 

Suddenly the sound of thudding stopped. Jack emerged from inside. Looking a bit winded and sweaty. "You really went all out on the poor man" I said.  
He looked down at me sitting with my back to the wall by the door. He cracked a huge grin. "I started out easy on him. That didn´t cut it for him. He told me to go all out. So I did." His grin got wider.  
"Jack,did you kill the man? He offered good bucks for us. We could have done deals with him again." I pray he had not.  
"No princess I didn´t kill him. He just went over the high edge into sexual release and then passed out."   
I mentally groaned and tried not to get weird flashing images in my head from that statement.  
"Jack. Sometimes I really wish you would just lie to me and let me live in unknowing bliss"  
"No fun in that sweetheart. You live, you do it all the way. Now I can tick that of my list."  
Now I did groan out loud. "THAT was on your list? If I ever forget this and ask what more is on that list. Don´t answer me. You hear that Jack?"  
He just stood there. With that stupid grin on his face. Then he just started laughing. Barking madly, making his slim and fit frame shake. 

"Come on Princess. I will buy you lunch and some booty" He extended his hand and pulled me up.  
"Last time you did that Jack, I ended up with the wicked witch of the east. But I will accept the lunch offer. Just don´t blow something up this time."


End file.
